Is It Love?
by dsbabes
Summary: Rose is a new girl in school. She likes to stay low and unnoticed. Zac is the school's Prince Charming and he's been noticing Rose too much lately. What happens when Zac see her dance after school? Does he even know what he's feeling for her?
1. Chapter 1

Is It Love?

Chapter 1

My story may or may be to your liking. I am not happy with my life. I see nothing but pain, disgust, betrayal, dishonesty and even evil in everyone's eyes. The only place where I find my peace is in a garden at my school. There I read my books, dream of the future and spend most of my time avoiding people who I know will betray their friends at some point for one reason or another.

I don't have friends. To me they always turn out be friends who turn on you. If you think this statement is stupid I agree. I know not all friends are like that and I agree that no one should judge a person without knowing them but I had my share of ''friend disloyalty'' shit thing going on.

When I was little, my friends only wanted to play with me because I had these cool new toys and all that stuff (hey my parents were rich what can I say)! Once I refused to let them ''hang'' in my house for like four days in a row they started to stop playing with me, they bullied me and they even went as far as blame everything on me to a teacher , which I had to pay for. As those days passed I realised that as long as I live I won't have any friends. That happened when I was seven; nine years had passed since that.

I am in secondary school now. I am just another unnoticed person among my peers but as fate had planned my life, I couldn't avoid them and especially Zac. Let me dear reader tell you about Zac. He's popular. He's like our schools prince charming. He has muscles and oh my dear God they look good on him (hey I'm a girl too!) He has dark short hair and blue eyes. Currently he's single, which is a surprise because he's never single! And I literally mean EVER!

This story starts with him noticing me. It was in the middle of September, students and teachers have settled down to their back to school routines and I was the new girl. That day I wore black, skinny jeans, black high heel shoes, white tight blouse (I'm not proud of that one) and a black blazer jacket. When I came into the classroom the teacher did the usual drill. You know the one with ''where you're from'', ''what do your parent do'' and al that kind of stuff which I refused to answer. Ms. Schnell, my home room teacher, told me to sit at the very back of the class beside the window.

As I walked the walk of I don't know what to call that walk, I noticed a head lying on the desk. I sat beside the figure head, he looked like he was asleep so I did the best thing I do, and I looked out from the window. Suddenly that head raised and Zac looked at me, at that time I didn't know who he was! And that's how it all started.


	2. Chapter 2

Is It Love?

Chapter 2

Now let me just tell you that my day was so boring! Every time I came into a new class the teachers did the same thing. They asked me to introduce myself, which I did by sayin': ''Hi, my name is Rose '' and that was it. I didn't say anything else. My teachers as always put me in the back of the classroom 'cause they already made groups, which I didn't particularly mind, since I like working alone. There was one class that I really liked. It was history. I've loved that subject since I was a little girl. I just loved learning about the past. I always imagined that I have some kind of royal blood in my veins but as you can read I don't sound posh at all. Anyway, the teacher in the history class was also funny. He was making fun of the Celts. He used funny tactics so we could remember today's class.

When the class ended he called me. I stood up and went to him when everyone left the classroom except for one. Zac he was holding back for some reason.

'How are you settling in the school, Rose?' Mr Woodrock asked.

'I am fitting in just fine sir. I am really enjoying the classes and the teachers seem nice too.' I smiled.

'I knew your parents,' He started to say. He saw the shock in my eyes but he still continued. 'We were good friends. I promised them that I would look after you and help you when you're in trouble. So if you have any troubles please come and I'll try and help you.'

'I-I, um… I- Thank you. I-I should go, the next class is about to start.' I said. He just nodded and let me go.

I wasn't expecting this. The thing about my parents they disappeared when I was a little girl. I keep getting their letters every six months. They never explained why they ran away but that's okay because I don't really care.

As I walked alone in the long corridor I saw the sun shining. It was a clear, beautiful day and my next class was religion which I didn't give a damn about so I decided to skip that class. I went outside and sat on a freshly cut grass under the huge, old oak tree. I put my sunglasses on and I couldn't stop thinking about what Mr Woodrock had said to me. _What did he mean by help? Please who does he think he is! I am no dummy! _ Suddenly I saw legs standing in front of me and blocking my view. I didn't look up to see who it was I just simply said

'Will you move you're blocking my view.' The legs didn't move. I really hate when people I don't know are in my space. I looked up and saw Zac standing there like a freaking soldier. I swear he looked like a prince, who just came back from war. His hair was messy and his clothes were loose.

'Why are you skipping class?' He asked

'Why do you care?'

'Don't answer my question with a question.' He smiled. I thank God my eyes are sensitive to the sun! His smile just killed me inside and my eyes would show it. Too bad he can't see. Ha like that's going to happen.

'Listen,' I said 'You don't know me; I don't know you and you didn't see me skipping class. Now could you move?'

'No, I won't move until I get an answer from you.' He answered me.

'Are you having fun?' I asked, while standing up. 'Because I am certainly find you very annoying. Look I am really in no mood for your games. I have too many damn thinking to do and you are not helping. So if you excuse me.' I stepped forward he did the same thing. Zac was now inches away from my face. He looked at my smiled his sexy half smile and said, 'My dear Rose,' he grabbed some of my hair smelled it and continued, 'I am playing no games and you know what I really like the smell of your hair.'

That was the last straw. It was bad enough that he didn't move now he's touching my hair. I flinched and slapped him across his sexy face. Some of the students who didn't have class saw me doing it. I looked at him; I really didn't like myself for that. 'Don't you dare, I am not one of your toys. You have no right to do that.' Those were the last words from me that day. I looked at him one more time before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Is it love?

Zac annoyed the hell out of me so I decided to skip school entirely. The funny thing is that Zac doesn't know that I am going to work for him as his personal bodyguard. I was hired by his family just a week ago when he got into an ''accident''. Some gangsters targeted him and his bodyguard; worked for him till now, wasn't able to protect him so the family hired me.

I know what you are thinking. I am a sixteen year old girl: I can't be working. Well let me break it down for you: my parents left me with the skill of shooting things and thought me every martial art you can think of. After my parents disappeared those skills came in handy. So I am an undercover bodyguard for Zac. _Damn! I totally forgot that I have to introduce myself to the parents at 1 pm. And it's already 12:30! Shit I have to run now! Kill me._

I ran as fast as I could and I made it with 5 minutes to spear. Their house as usual was huge. _They always are._ As I made my way to the main door; a maid opened the door just when I was about to ring the bell.

'Miss and Mister Turner are expecting you Miss Hathaway.' The maid said. I just walked in and fallowed the maid to the study room where his parents waited. The maid announced my arrival to them and they stood up to shake my hand.

'Miss Hathaway, please sit. Do you want a tea or a coffee?' Mr Turner asked.

'No, thank you. Can we go straight to the business?'

'Ahh yes, I guess so.' He smiled. 'My wife and I heard that you are the best at what you do. Our son is in great danger because as you may know I am a Senator of this Sate. I need to make sure that my family is well protected and by family I mean my son and wife.'

'Honey I told you this already: I don't need any protection from a sixteen year old, no offence dear.' Mrs Turner interrupted.

'No worries Mrs, I wasn't hired to protect you.' I answered.

'Anyway,' Mr Turner continued. 'I have gotten your recommendations from very famous people. They all said that you were great and did your job very well. My biggest concern is how did you manage with everything? I mean you're only sixteen.'

'How I managed is no concern of yours, Sir. All you need to know is that I am good at my job. I do what is asked of me. I take care of others and others don't take care of me. I find the times don't worry but if you must know I already finished college. I have diplomas if you want evidence.'

'Yes, I am quite aware that you have finished college and I already checked everything out.' Mr Turner was quite for a minute and then, again, he spoke. 'As I already hired you I have conditions for your job. Condition one: you are not allowed to be romantically involved with my son. He already has a fiancé and I don't need another trouble. Condition too if he find outs who you truly are not only you'll be a bodyguard but a personal made to him. Is that clear?' He asked.

'Yeah, just one question: Will I get paid extra for the personal made part?'

'Yes.' Mrs Turner answered.

'Deal, if you could be so kind and show me where I am going to stay that would be lovely.' I smiled as I shake the Senators hand.

'Yes, I'll call a maid. Mary come in.' as the door opened the maids head popped out. 'Would you be so kind and show Miss Hathaway's new place.' Mrs Turner told the maid. The maid relied yes and I fallowed her to my new place.


	4. Chapter 4

Is it Love?

Chapter 4:

I knew that this job is risky. I mean come on. I am practically living with Zac. The maid showed me to my room. It was away from the main house. The maid said that they made it especially for me so that Zac won't suspect anything.

Mary led me to the back of the house where a huge garden waited for us. The garden had many bushes that were well looked after. There were trees in front of us and we started walking pass them. After we passed some trees I saw the most breath taking view. There was a little lake and on the right hand side stood my new home. It was a little lake house. We marched towards it quietly. On my right hand side I saw roses. _I have to come here later._

'Here we are Miss,' the maid said. 'If you need anything else don't be afraid of buzzing us.' She smiled and walked of.

I took a deep breath. _Here we go again._ I took the door handle and opened the main door. I stepped inside the lake side and almost went blind. The place sparkled. I mean literally. The living room was on my right. It had everything from nice cosy couches to brand new flat-screen T.V., the kitchen was on my left. There was everything I needed for my cooking. I went to the fridge and saw a little note: **If you are running out of anything write a note to the maids that will come and clean your house once a week and they will order what you need. **

I opened my fridge and nearly died because of my drooling. The fridge everything and I did love my food. I looked around and saw another door I opened it and saw my bathroom. Oh my dear god! The whole god damn thing looked like it was made out of black marble! Even the freaking toilet!

I was so amazed that I just had to finish my exploring so I went upstairs where my bedroom waited for me. I opened my bedroom door and saw an elegant room. It had a double bed that looked simple yet very inviting and warm. I was still looking around when I heard the main door open and being slammed. I swear I saw the windows move.

I took of my high heels off and I zipped open my bag that was lying on my bed way before I arrived to this house and took out my gun. I held my gun in front of me and I quietly went forward to the staircase. I stood on the top of then when I saw the back of the male figure. There was no lighting on the top floor so I didn't worry about the male figure seeing my face.

The male started to take of his top. I saw his well-toned muscles on his back. His skin looked bronze in the sunlight that was coming from the living room windows. He started to take of his trousers and that's when I saw his face it was Zac. I had no idea what the hell he was doing here. I looked at his amazing six-pack that I couldn't take my eyes off and I started to feel blood rushing to my cheeks.

He took a towel out of the closet that was near and started coming upstairs I quickly ran to my room took my shoes and bag and ran in the build in bathroom that was in my room. _Damn it why of all the fucking places did I choose this one!_ I heard the door to my room open and I started to panic. I quickly looked around and found a door. I quickly walked in there and was glad that it was a small walk in closet.

I hear the doors open and quickly saw Zac through the little gaps on the closet's door. I saw his take off his boxers and I quickly closed my eyes shut. He stepped into the shower and turned on the shower. I stood there for like fifteen minutes looking at him and admiring his body. _Okay don't blame me I panicked! Now I can also enjoy the view too! Oh. My. Good. _Did I enjoy my view!

He looked so strong! His biceps every time I saw them I swear I could die. His torso was…. I was interrupted when I hear the shower stop. I quickly came back to my senses and knew I should be doing this. He took the towel and wrapped around his hips. He suddenly looked in my direction and held his gaze. I took a deep breath (_like that is going to help me),_ and prayed that he would just leave.

He started to walk my way and he was about to reach the door handle. He started to turn the handle. I stepped as far as I could so he won't see me. My heart was beating really quickly my pulse raised and my breath quickened. These were my last thoughts;_ that's it! Bye, bye world it was good knowing you. I am going to miss you!_ When suddenly we heard a doorbell ring on the main door. He looked at the bathroom door then my way once more and just left to open the door. I quickly went out of the closet and ran and hid under my bed.

I heard him talking to one of the maids who said that he wasn't allowed to be here. He apologized, quickly went to change and then left the house.

I crawled out of under the bed and took a deep breath. For once in my life I was thankful for a maid.

Zac

I went upstairs to take a shower, when I heard a door close. I went to the bathroom and looked around and saw nothing. _It's my imagination playing tricks again._ I took of my boxers and went to take a shower.

I finished showering pretty quickly. I turned the water off and climbed out, wrapped a towel around my hips when I heard someone breathing. I looked around and saw hair in the closet. I stepped forward and was reaching out for the door handle. I turned the door handle when I heard the doorbell ring. I looked at the bathroom door then once to the closet door and went to open the door.

I went downstairs and opened a door to a maid. She looked a little shocked to see me, like she was expecting someone else. She opened her mouth and said, 'Young Master you shouldn't be here. Mrs Turner is worried about you whereabouts.' She explained.

'Oh, I totally forgot sorry. I'll be out in a minute. Clean after me.' I ordered she curtsied and waited for me to dress up. I went to the bathroom on the second floor again, got dressed and looked at the closets door once more. I went to it, grabbed the handle and pushing the door handle I quickly opened the door to find nothing there. Disappointment hit me.

I closed the door and left the room. I walked to the living room to see the maid cleaning. I looked around once more and left the lake house.

Rose

I descended the stairs and saw a maid. She smiled at me and introduced herself.

'Hello, my name is Alex and I'll be your personal maid.' She looked around my age. I took her hand and shook it. I smiled and said. 'Hi, I'm Rose. How old are you?' I asked. I couldn't resist.

'Well I am eighteen Miss Hathaway.' She was taken aback by my question so I smiled.

'Well, first of all, I don't want to be called Miss Hathaway by anyone besides my employer and teachers so you can call me Rose and secondly I think we can be good friends Alex.' She smiled and we started to talk.

Soon it became late and Alex had to leave. I was left alone again in the house. I looked at my watch and saw it was already eleven o'clock. I sighed and walked to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I grabbed my bag from the closet and grabbed my pyjamas. I put them on and went straight for my bed. I set my alarm clock on and tried to sleep. All I could think is about his body. Every time I closed my eyes I could his torso right there in front of me. I sighed again and thought that tonight is going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

Is it Love?

Chapter 5:

_I ran. I ran away from them, from him. They were chasing me again. They wanted me dead because they knew I saw them. I ran to the forest. I ran as quickly as my feet could manage. I could fight them, after all I had the skill but I was too weak. They already shot me, hitting my left arm. I was losing blood. _

_I tripped on the tree root that was sticking out and fell straight on my head. I tried to get up. I tried walk again but I couldn't. I was too weak and out of breath. I felt dizzy. Blackness hit my eyes causing me to fall down. I heard them closing in on me. _

'_We need to kill her.' One of them said._

'_Then shoot her damn it!' he said. _

_One of his followers took his gun out, pointed it at me 'Bye bitch.' He said. He pressed the trigger and shot me. _

I woke up screaming from my nightmare. I was breathing hard. I put my hands on my face, feeling tears coming out of my eyes. I knew it was a dream I knew I shouldn't be afraid but I also knew that they were still after me. Somehow they found out I was alive. I couldn't stop the fear. I placed my fingers just above my heart feeling the scar of the gunshot.

I sat up thinking that was no point in going to sleep at six in the morning. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep again even if I tried. I walked to the bathroom to take care of my morning business. I went to my sink to brush my teeth. While brushing them I saw a shadow outside my bathroom window.

I dropped everything I was doing. I ran to my bag got my gun and went to the balcony that was on my left hand side of the room. I opened it quietly. I stepped out with the gun in front of my. I looked left and then right finding no one. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my neck pressing my neck to his back causing me to stop breathing. I dropped my gun on the ground.

With my elbow I hit him hard to his stomach causing him to loosen his grip. I took one of his hands and twisted it around. I kicked the back of his knee and he fell. I took my gun and pointed to his head.

'Who are you and who sent you?' I asked. He stayed quiet. I shot to the ground to show him I meant business.

'No one I have no idea what you're talking about.' He answered. He was an assassin. I could smell them from miles away. I knew he was after me. He was one of the followers from that night. I pressed the gun to his head and without a blink I pressed the trigger and shot him.

The gun shot was loud. The guards that were near quickly came running to where I was.

'What happened?' the skinny one asked. I looked at them. My expression blank.

'Assassination.' I answered. They looked stunned. They didn't expect me to kill him like it was nothing, I am only sixteen. They looked at each other and then talked to their walkie-talkie and requested for help.

I walked away, while all sorts of people came to my balcony. I walked to my wardrobe and took my black skinny jeans, black tank top, white blazer and my black high-heeled convers. After every killing I make. I always felt down. I expressed my sadness through my clothes. I went to my bathroom. I went straight for the mirror. I saw blood drops on my face. My blue eyes were dead. I turned the water on and washed my face again.

I dried my face and turned to my clothes. Slowly I put them on. I looked at the wrist watch I always have on my wrist. It said it was seven already. I smiled. I knew the school was open and I needed to look around to know every corner so I would know where Zac spends his time. I picked up my hairbrush and started to brush my hair. After a while I stopped and came out of the bathroom.

Strangers looked at me and started to clap. One of them said, 'You know you just killed one of the most wanted assassins?' I looked at him, smiled my tight smile and left them with a wave. I walked downstairs to see more people there looking for bug or any bombs. I opened the main door and steeped out. I looked to my right where the main house stood behind the trees. It looked amazing from where I was standing. So grand and rich. I shook my head and went to the opposite direction, where my new jeep stood waiting for me to use it.

Zac POV:

I woke up with two gunshots. I sat up scared. _Was someone after me again? I don't have a bodyguard yet!_ After the attempted murder by the gangsters, I felt like shit. I felt useless and scared. I felt stupid that I couldn't help myself and needed someone to protect me.

I got up from my bed. I ran to my wardrobe and quickly put my shoes on. I ran downstairs to the main hall. I turned left and ran to the back of the house. I quickly reached the back garden. I opened the back door and ran to the lake house that was newly built for some reason. That's where I heard the shots. That lace had all the answers I needed to know what happened.

I ran through the little forest. I stopped when I saw the main door open. I quickly ducked under the rose bush that was to my left. From the side of the bush I peeked to see what was happening. That's when I saw the new girl from the school._ What the hell is she doing here?_ She looked at the mansion. She looked like she was thinking about something.

Suddenly she shook her head and went the opposite why where the new bought Jeep was standing. _Hey I thought that was for me! _She opened the car doors. She started the car and drove away. Once I knew I was save I stood up. I walked to the lake house. I opened the main door and saw a bunch of strange people looking for something.

I climbed upstairs where all the people seem to going in and coming out from. I went to the master bedroom. People seem to be talking about someone. They didn't notice me at all. I walked behind one of my guards that were on the nightshift.

'I don't know how she did it.' The skinny one said.

'I mean she seemed so normal afterwards like this was just another day.' The older one agreed.

'Well at least the assassin didn't get to the main house.' The skinny one said again. The older one looked thoughtful for a second and said

'I don't think the assassin was after the senator or his family. I mean if he was he would be coming to the lake house right. I think the assassin was after her.' He said to the skinny one.

'What assassin?' I asked. The two guards jumped. They both turned around. The older one smiled and answered.

'There was an assassin in this lake house.'

'Was?' I asked.

'Yeah,' the skinny one said. 'He was shot just ten minutes ago.' I looked behind the two men to see a body lay on the balcony in its own blood. For some reason I couldn't take my eyes off. One of the guards brought me to my attention.

'Young Master you shouldn't be here. Don't you have school?' the old one asked.

'Fuck!' I screamed running back to the main house. _This is going to a long day!_


	6. Chapter 6

The Rose on Her Back

Zac POV

I never saw her after she ran off. For the whole day I couldn't concentrate at all. I kept thinking about her. I knew I shouldn't I mean I don't even know her. After school finished I went home. When a thought hit me, instead of going home I went to the lake house. _If she came out from there then she must be living there_.

I parked my Car at the main house and then I headed for the lake house. Once I was at the front door I opened it quickly and came in. I looked at the watch it said it was two thirty so I decided to look around. I went to the master bedroom. I opened the brown door and looked around. The room was empty and clean now. After this morning I thought that more people are going to be here but I guess they didn't need to stay any longer.

_I wonder who was she they were talking about._ I went to the wardrobe to look for any clues all I got was some clothes and undies and bras. They weren't anything special but what I noticed that most of her clothes where black, grey, white and dark blue. Since I didn't find anything useful I went downstairs. I was hungry so I went to the kitchen and I made myself a sandwich. After hours of being there and waiting for her to come here I finally heard the car.

I looked up and I saw get out from her car. I quickly ran and hid myself in the bathroom on the first floor. With hopes that she doesn't come here.

Rose POV

Have you ever been so afraid that you have no idea what to do? I have. It was _Him_ always. I tried running away. Believe me I did but he always finds a way to creep into my world. Through my dreams or my life and he won't stop until he sees me dead on the ground with blood coming out of me as I hold on for my dear life for the last few minutes.

Oh back the point. Do you know how hard is to run around in high heels for the whole entire day? Well it's bloody hard! By the time I found the best phone for my and Zac's safety, I, Rose Hathaway had huge blisters on my feet. I was sitting in my Jeep breathing hard and crying my eyes off with my head on the steering wheel.

After what seems like hours of crying, I bushed my tears away and looked at the time. It was already six thirty which meant I had to be home. I started the Jeep and drove off. It didn't take me long to get to the lake house. I parked my Jeep and got out. Locking the door I went straight for my front door.

I opened the door, stepped inside and closed it behind me. I walked to the closet near the stairs and took one towel. I knew someone was in the lake house. Call it a sixth sense or something but I knew it was Zac. _I saw him naked! Now he's going to the same thing to me!_

'Zac you can come out now.' I said.

'Shit!' he answered.

He opened the bathroom door on the first floor and came out. He looked at me, well more like glared at me but who cares.

'You can go home now, you know.' I spoke while pointing my finger to the front door.

'What are you doing in my lake house?' He asked.

'Didn't your father tell you?' I asked innocently.

'Tell me what?'

'That one of his friend's daughter is going to stay here for a year, till I finish my last year of high school.' I stated confused. 'I thought he did. Weird, maybe I should leave. I mean I have money. I'll find a motel or something…' I kept talking to myself ignoring Zac.

'Oh no that won't be necessary; you can stay here since you're my dad's friend's daughter.' He blurted out quickly. I smiled at him,_ of course my fake smile since I can't produce real happiness for a long time now._ I started to take of my white blazer, shoes and then just to tease the teenaged hormonal guy I took off my black tank top. I looked at him.

'Oh you're still here?' I acted surprised. He must have saw my scar and tattoo on back. My tattoo runs down from the left had side, across my lower back and finishes mid-thigh on my right. The design is a rose in the middle of my lower back and the its roots with its little thorns spread on my left hand side and my thigh.

I looked at Zac. His blue eyes filled with lust and passion. I ignored him and went upstairs to my bathroom. I finished undressing and hopped into a hot shower. After what seemed like an hour I finally felt clean and clam. I stepped out dried myself and put my undies, bra and a blue t-shirt that was three times my size. I didn't bother putting anything else on since I knew there was no point.

I walked downstairs. I looked around. Zac had left the lake house. I sighed. I went to the kitchen. I was hungry. I decided to make myself pasta. I gathered all of ingredients and chopped what I needed to be chopped. I was mid-way of chopping my onion when Alex entered the lake house.

'Hey Alex how are you.' She smiled. She walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools.

'I am freaking fantastic!' she screamed at me sarcastically. I looked at her and before I could open my mouth she went on.

'Do you wanna kill yourself? I heard from the guards about your little stunt! Who do you think you are!? A bodyguard?' she asked

'Well yeah.' I answered. 'That's why I was hired you know. It's my job.' I answered calmly. 'Didn't the senator tell you that?' I asked?

'No.' she stated.

'I see… well does he know what happened this morning?' I asked.

'Yes! The whole freaking house knows. They all think they are some kind of a hero.' I pouted.

'I am no hero, I am no better than the man I killed this morning.' Alex looked at me and smiled sadly at me. Although we met yesterday we practically felt like long lost sister that finally found each other. She came to my side and put her hand on my shoulder and hugged me. I dropped everything I was doing and hugged her back.

'Let it all out Sweetie.' She whispered. I started to cry. She stroked my hair and kept telling me everything is going to be okay.

'Why don't go watch some TV while I finish the dinner and after that we will that about Zac and his awesome torso.' She said. I could practically see her smile. I laughed and agreed.

Mr Turner's POV

I looked at the clock. It was already eight o'clock in the evening. There was a knock.

'Come in.' I said

An older guard came in. He was the one on the night patrol. He looked at me. I motioned him to sit down. He slowly came and sat in one of my leather armchairs.

'So what happened this morning?' I asked going straight to business.

He looked a little nervous. He looked right dead in the eyes and without any hesitation he reported.

'At around six o'clock in the morning there was heard a shot coming from the lake house. My partner and ran to the lake house to see what's going. When we so Ms. Hathaway. She was in the balcony and she was holding a gun the man's head. She without any hesitation shot the man.' I nodded for him to continue.

'She turned our way and we asked what happened and she said it was ''assassination''.' He finished.

'Anything unusual about her behaviour, what did she do after?' I asked. I needed to know that girl won't fail my son.

'Well….' He started. 'When she looked at us her blue eyes were dead. They were really dark, like they held no life at all. After we asked for help, she went to her wardrobe took out some clothes and then went to change. After that she went to the school. I guess she needed to get to know the perimeter.' He finished more to himself than me.

I smiled at him. 'Thank you John. You may leave now and have a rest.' John stood up and left the room. _She is a professional as they said. No wonder she is expensive to hire._ I shook my head. There were some papers that need to be finished so I got back to work without any trouble.

Rose POV

I finished my dinner happy. I mean the meal was awesome it was so tasty and mouth-watering that I literally drooled when I saw it. After Alex and I finished our meal, I washed the dishes. After I was done, I walked to the fridge and took out two coke cans from there.

I walked to the couch Alex was sitting on. I handed her the can and I sat adjacent to her. I opened my can and took a big drink out of it.

'So tell me do you like him or do you like him?' she asked me. I spat my drink on the coffee table that was in front of me. While coughing I cleaned the table. Once I stopped coughing I answered.

'Gee, nice way to kill me.' She laughed and then brushed it off. 'But seriously tough do you like him?' she asked again.

'Well who is he?' I asked avoiding her question. She rolled her eyes and sighed. 'You know perfectly who I am talking about! I mean come on you must be stupid or something.'

'I don't like him.' I semi-lied to her, 'I mean I am allowed to like him but I am not allowed to be in a relationship with him. That would compromise my work.' I fished quickly.

'Aha, sure it would. You probably would have sex every day and he'll become socially awkward.' I raised my eyebrow at her.

'So have you seen his abs or what?' she asked.

'Oh, I've seen more than abs.' I blushed. Now it was her turn to raise her eyebrow. She gave me I-like-to-know-about-this look. I smiled and continued.

'You remember the day when you came to the lake house for the first time.' I asked. While nodding she answered. 'Oh yeah, Zac had a towel around his hips! Boy that boy looked like a sex God!'

'Well, he was in the shower in my bedroom and I saw him showering because I hid in the walking in closet.'

'Oh. My. God! Did you like see his thing?' She asked.

'Well…'

'Oh my god, was it like big!?'

'Alex!' I screamed at her while blushing and being disgusted by her at the same time.

'What?' She asked. 'A girl has to know okay! If the thing is small then the sex is bad!' She defended herself. I laughed at her.

'Touché, touché my friend.' I laughed with her.

'Well I kinda felt for him since I was kinda of a creep so today I tortured the poor guy.'

'How?'

'Well when I came back home he was waiting for me. We had a little chat, but I was really tired so I kinda tortured him by taking my tank top off by pretending he wasn't there.' I laughed

'You dirty slut!'

The good thing about Alex is that she's a great friend to have. She is funny but creepy in a good way. We continued talking about things till it was eleven o'clock. Before I walked her to the main house I put some skinny jeans and shoes. Of course I took my gun. I needed to get a better image of how huge this place is.

'Are you sure you don't need someone with you.' She asked once we were at her stop. I shook my head and smiled. She stepped forward and hugged me. 'Call me if you need anything.' She said.

'Will do.' I smiled.

Once she entered the house I went to my left. To say the house was huge was just understatement. It was more like a White House! As I continued walking to my left I passed many flowers and beautiful statues. When I saw that I will have to turn I sighed in relief.

As I turned the corner I saw a huge swimming pool. The pool was round. It had those lights in it so I could see the bottom of it.

I really liked swimming and I haven't swum in two years now. I took of my runners, then my skinny jeans and finally my oversized t-shirt. I of course hid my gun under my clothes just in case Zac comes here. _I hope the Senator doesn't mind a rebellious bodyguard. _I looked to my left and saw no one then I looked to my right and saw no one. I smiled at myself. Without any hesitation I jumped to the pool.

Zac's POV

I couldn't sleep at all. Every time I closed my eyes all I saw and her sexy back. I always had a thing for chicks with tattoos but there was something different about her tattoo. I don't think she got that tattoo because she felt like it. _Ugh! Stupid hormones! I blame her!_

I got up and decided to go for a swim. I walked outside to the swimming pool area. I heard the water splash. I walked a little faster thinking it was some sort of a thief. I stopped at the sight of her swimming. She looked like an angel. I know it sounds cheesy but what could I do! I walked to the edge of the pool and stood there watching her.

She finally noticed me and stopped at the edge where I was standing. I looked at her and again she smiled sheepishly at me. I raised my eyebrow at her.

'Hehehe,' she blushed. 'Sorry I just felt like swimming.'

'With your undies?'

'Well I didn't really know if you had a pool so when I saw it I just had to.' She blushed.

Suddenly she pushed herself up and got out of the pool. _Aghr! She's so sexy! Does she know what she's doing to me!_ She stood in front of me. I smiled. Yet again she stood to my side and stepped aside. She then grabbed her clothes and left for the lake house. Once again I was left staring at her and her sexy back.


End file.
